


Bottom Dream Oneshot requests

by ShippingRandomness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Slow To Update, Smut, Top Fundy, Top Wilbur, send help, top jschlatt, top technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingRandomness/pseuds/ShippingRandomness
Summary: just some random Oneshots (please send requests) for the Bottom Dream Supremacy :'D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 95
Kudos: 207





	Bottom Dream Oneshot requests

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before anything else vvv  
> Pls, do not ship real people if they don't feel comfortable with it!
> 
> I ship and only write the Oneshots about their personas on the internet, so please keep that in mind ^^

So here I am.. just another person to be offered to the Bottom Dream Supremacy cult-

Ok sry I just couldn't resist xD

I really wanted to write some Oneshots but I didn't really have ideas so I'm gonna make some requests if someone cares.

What I could write:

> Fluff, Angst and/or Smut

> Dream SMP, MCC, etc BUT I may not be up to date on everything and everyone (but I, of course, could inform myself on the internet :3)

> AU's (Alternative Universe) BUT I need information about the AU if its not a casual AU lmao

> Of course bottom Dream-

> every request as long as the idea had been written detailed (pls not = "Technodream fluff" or something like that. thx)

What I won't write(maybe someday? idk):

> no violence 

> no ships with Sapnap or GeorgeNotFound (I'm so sorry-)

> no minors (for example Tommyinnit or Tubbo)

maybe also important?:

> English may not be my native language but I'm actually pretty determined to learn more, so feel free to correct me-

> I am, believe it or not, just another human in this fucked up world so pls keep in mind, that I will take long to upload something. I'm way to shy to actually just upload the written OSs straightforward straightforward and so yeah- ;-;

(maybe some stuff will be added?) 


End file.
